The invention relates generally to an electric power system and more specifically to control of electric power in the electric power system.
The basic structure of the electric power system comprises various hardware elements such as generators, transformers, and real-time monitoring equipment, and software such as power flow analysis software, fault detection software, and restoration software for generation, transmission, and distribution of electricity.
Traditionally, electricity is transmitted from large centralized power plants to the load centers through long transmission lines. Increased demands on electrical power systems have resulted in incidences of electricity shortages, power quality problems, rolling blackouts, and electricity price spikes. Distributed Energy Resources (DERs) which are small-scale power generation sources located close to where electricity is used (e.g., a home or business), provide an alternative to or an enhancement of the traditional electric power system.
DERs are small, modular, electrical power generation and storage technologies, typically producing less than 10 megawatts (MW) of power. DERs provide clean electric power closer to the end-user and hence reduce the amount of energy lost in the transmission system. DER systems can be operated either in grid-connected mode or in isolated mode. DER technologies include wind turbines, photovoltaics (PV), fuel cells, microturbines, reciprocating engines, combustion turbines, cogeneration, sterling engines, and energy storage systems.
As the share of DERs in the total energy supply increases, it will significantly change the existing distribution system planning, design and operation practices. The integration of DERs into a distribution system will have a major impact on feeder capacity, line losses, protection systems and voltage regulation. In order to minimize these impacts and to maximize asset utilization, it may be beneficial for the distribution utilities to coordinate the different DERs along with other distribution assets (e.g. load tap changer, voltage regulator, capacitor bank etc.).
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.